


Lost In Translation

by fansxdom



Category: Marvey - Fandom, Mike Ross - Fandom, Mike x Harvey - Fandom, Suits (US TV), harvey specter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bi-Gender, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansxdom/pseuds/fansxdom
Summary: Harvey's world fell apart when Mike went to jail and now everybody must deal with this reality in their own way. Rachel, Donna, Mike, and Harvey's lives will never be the same again.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Mike Ross/Harvey Specter/Rachel Zane, Marvey - Relationship, Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross & Rachel Zane, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter/Rachel Zane, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Kudos: 11





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you for coming here, hope you have fun.  
> I was rewatching suits and then I just sat down with my laptop to write.
> 
> Some events and elements in the story will be similar to the show but mostly, it's my fictitious version of things.

Harvey drove his hand through the wild mess of his ungelled hair. His suit was wrinkled, crooked tie around his neck, and dark bags donned the area under his eyes but he couldn't care less. Mike would do a double-take if he saw him like this but Mike wasn't here, was he? No, he wasn't. He was rotting in jail and Harvey couldn't get him out. Harvey lost his cool yesterday when he learned that Mike got roughed up in there. He raced out there in a rage of fury, ignoring Donna's calls and messages to not do anything rash but even Donna knew it was pointless to say that because someone hurt Mike.

Donna didn't come home last night. She stayed with Rachel who was equally a mess as Harvey was. It was Harvey who told her to go because he wanted to be weak alone for a minute. His phone buzzed with another one Donna's messages but he didn't care to answer. He knew she will bite off his head for it later, but right now Harvey just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of Mike.

Harvey was terribly in love with Mike. But Mike was in love with Rachel, who loved him back. And Donna was in love with Harvey. Donna wasn't blind, Harvey cared immensely for her, loved her like family but he was in love with Mike. She worried about him. Harvey would never tell Mike the truth, he'd let him think that they were brothers. The best of buds. Harvey would never admit that just to see Mike smile, he'd give up his whole world. He would never admit that whenever Mike sauntered into his office like it was his own, Harvey's heart would run faster than his favorite Aston Martin DB9 and fire would consume his insides. He would never admit that whenever they went in for their tight and long brotherly hugs, Harvey never wants to let go. He just wants to hold Mike forever in his arms.

Harvey picked up Mike's lonesome, slim blue tie from the table that Mike had forgotten here ages ago when he came to stay with him during the whole Rachel-kissed-Logan drama. His hurt and betrayed expression from that night still haunt Harvey's dreams.

Donna came into his office one day after Mike went to jail, confronting him about Mike. He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to, she was Donna. Donna, being the amazing woman she is, became his beard to cover for him. He knew Donna loved him. He'd apologize every day how it wasn't fair to her and she would shut him up telling him she was doing this for family. She brought him comfort in all these sleepless nights.

Harvey hadn't slept in days. Mike had commented on how he looked shittier than him and he wasn't even the one in jail! But little did Mike know, Harvey was in a jail of his own. His heart was caged. It was that day when Harvey met Mike first by accident (or was it fate?) for the associates interview when Harvey had realised that up until this moment, he was just existing. Mike blew him out of the water. He swooped in and turned everything upside-down in his life and Harvey wasn't complaining. He'd met with a force as magnificent as him.

With his own two eyes, Harvey saw Mike fall for Rachel and felt his heart breaking into a million little pieces everyday. His secrets with Mike became their secrets. Harvey knew Donna watched him watch Mike, concerned about him and he was grateful that for once she was saying nothing. Everytime Mike was in trouble, Harvey couldn't breathe but he never showed it of course. Everytime that Mike wanted to or talked of leaving, Harvey's world would spin out of control.

Sometimes, Harvey caught himself wishing that he'd never met Mike when he saw him and Rachel together. But who was he kidding? Mike was the best damn thing that ever happened to him. And then one day Mike announced he and Rachel were engaged and Harvey wanted to die. He was a dick at first but later took Mike out for drinks to celebrate his engagement and the dire fact that Harvey was losing him forever. This day was always gonna come right? After all it is called unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to hear from you guys!  
> Let me know what you think about this or what's gonna happen or anything and everything else.  
> See you in the next one.


End file.
